Couldn't Hold Back OneShot
by vanessa leigh
Summary: What happens when Joe sneaks off to be with Kevin's girlfriend? And, what happens when Kevin catches them? Read it! You'll like it...hopefully! Rated T, just to be safe, kiddos.


**Summary**;What happens when Joe sneak off to be with Kevin's girlfriend? And, what happens when Kevin catches them?

I do **NOT** own the Jonas Brothers, much to my dismay.

* * *

I sat with Nicholas in the kitchen, heating up some leftover spaghetti in the microwave when Kevin came bustling in, a huge grin plastered on his face, no doubt just getting home after being with her. He plopped himself down at the kitchen table, sitting in my seat, smiling goofily at us. I looked at Nick and winked, removing the Tupperware from the microwave and sitting down, minding my own business and eating my pasta. His smile vanished, and he stared at me until I looked up.

"Hey, Kevin, I know I'm having a _pretty_ good hair day. But, you don't need to stare; it's creepy and that would be called _incest_."

"Very funny, Joseph. But aren't you gonna ask why I'm smiling?"

"You're not smiling." He put on another smile, waiting for the question. I exhaled and continued to eat, and he punched me in the arm, sending sauce dripping all over my white t-shirt.

"Kevin! I was _gonna_ ask you. I was just _trying_ to finish my pasta in peace." He raised his eyebrows, that annoying smile still on his face.

"Fine. Why are you smiling?"

"Because I just kissed Kennedy for the first time." He explained, flicking his eyes from me to Nick, waiting for our reactions. I smiled and pretended to be happy for him.

"That's awesome, Kev. She's a great girl; you two really deserve each other." I've learned to lie when things are really bothering me and Kevin's and Kennedy's relationship extremely did so. Mostly because whenever Kennedy _isn't_ with Kevin, she's with me. Mostly because they _just_ had their first kiss, when we had ours _ages_ ago. Mostly because Kennedy is trying to get between two closely knit brothers - and I'm letting her.

* * *

"Guys, stop fooling around. We really need to get this song done." Nick was tapping his pencil impatiently on his notepad, and the sound was getting to me. Kevin and I were just trying to have a sword fight using the noodles Frankie has for our pool - we need to relax once in a while. But, Nick? Nope, _relax_ isn't even in his vocabulary. He's all work, work, work.

"Fine, interrupt us when I was totally just about to pone Kevin." I sighed dramatically and threw myself in a chair next to Nick, peering at the lyrics he had written for a song that was yet to be finished.

"_I'm hot, you're cold. You go around like you know who I am, but you don't. You've got me on my toes. I'm slipping into the lava and I can't keep from going under. Baby, you turn the temperature hotter. I'm burning up, burning up for you baby._" I sang, lyrics for the next verse popping in my head.

"I have an idea." I sat there, listening to the lyrics that were playing in my head.

"What's the idea?" Kevin asked, straddling a chair, looking at me.

"_I fell_," I began, and Nick nodded.

"_I fell,_" He repeated.

"_So fast._"

"_So fast._" Before I knew it, the image of the first time Kennedy had admitted she liked me flew into my head, and it somehow managed to weasel itself into the words.

"_I can't hold myself back. High heels, red dress. All by yourself, gotta impress_."

"Someone's feeling creative today." Nick smirked, and I punched him in the arm.

"You're not the only lyrically gifted one, baby brother."

"Although sometimes it seems like he is." Kevin said with a smile, and I grinned back. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, and I took it out. _Shit_. It was her.

"Uh, ex-excuse me." I stuttered, earning odd looks from my brothers. I smiled awkwardly before pushing myself off the couch and making a run for the door.

* * *

Yeah, I felt bad for ditching Nicholas and Kevin in the basement, but when a girl calls you and huskily whispers that she wants to see you, you get in a car and go. I smiled at Kennedy's mom, shook her father's hand, and was pointed upstairs towards her room. The sound of my white sneakers hitting the carpet must've let her know that I was near, because when I opened the door, she jumped on me. Dressed only in one of the football jerseys I had lent her, that night Kevin had spilled grape soda all over her white t-shirt. I was pushed down on her bed, her lips attached to mine, her hands running through my hair. She was tugging on the bottom of my shirt, and I allowed her to take it off._I 'm slipping into the lava and I can't keep from going under. Baby, you turn the temperature hotter. I'm burning up, burning up for you baby._

"You're better at kissing than he is, Joey." She purred, her blistering green eyes were staring into mine. They moved slowly down to my mouth, and she bit her lip, "so much better."

"Th-thanks." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. On one hand, she was insulting my big brother, the one who thought nothing but good things of me and surprisingly, her. He was always saying how he wondered what Kennedy was doing at that exact moment. If he knew now...World War 3: Jonas Style would erupt. But on the other hand, she was so gorgeous, and the way her black hair was falling in wisps around her face made all thoughts of Kevin melt away.

"He doesn't know you're here, does he?" She asked, leaning forward and kissing me, her hands like ice on the warmth of my skin.

"He does now." She flew off of me, and stood there, biting her lip. She looked from me to Kevin, and turned on the waterworks.

"Baby, I was trying to get my History paper done, when he walked into my room and grabbed me. He started kissing me and I didn't know what to do." She wailed, and turned towards me, faking an icy glare.

"You-you're a bad person, Joseph Jonas!" She ran over to Kevin, burying her face in his chest.

"He took advantage of me." She sobbed, looking up at Kevin with those poisonous green orbs.

"Is that so?" He pushed her head lightly into his chest, and winked at me. Why was he winking at me? He was supposed to be tearing me to shreds.

"Joseph dropped his phone on his way over here. Is that why I found the 35 text messages _you_ sent _him_, saying that you loved him and the only purpose of me was to get closer to him? Not to mention all the other _dirty_ texts you sent him." She stepped back, folding her arms.

"Kev-Kevin, what are you talking about?" Her hand flew to her heart as she used her left one to wipe away tears. I rolled my eyes; she should win an Oscar for her acting.

"Let's not forget the 75 calls you made to him over the past week? Nowhere in his call history does it say _he_ was calling _you_." He threw my phone to me and I missed it, letting it hit me in the chest. I was still in shock, I guess.

"Looks like _you_ took advantage of him."

"It's true, Kevin. She came on to me, I swear!" I finally spoke gaining back my composure. But, she did. I was stupid in allowing her to do so, but if Kevin was mad at her, better assure him that it was _Kennedy_ who was at fault.

"I know, Joe." A warm smile reassured me that there was going to be no tension between us.

"A-Are you really going to believe h-him?" Her eyes widened in mock disbelief, and he nodded.

"Well, I g-guess we're _over._"

"Good." Kevin said simply, smiling. He turned and left the room. Me, being the child I am, stuck my tongue out at her and hurried to catch up with Kevin. Outside I had the nerve to say something else to him.

"I really didn't mean to, Kevin. I just couldn't hold myself back, though."

"I know you didn't, Joe."

**The End!**

Eh? What did you think? Leave me reviews! The next one-shot should be a Nick one, but I'm not sure yet. (:


End file.
